Revenge Is Sweet
by KandiLips
Summary: When Kevin finds out that Ragnarok is still alive, he goes out in seach of Evelyn, a mischevious, street-wise girl from his past, to get her to help. But when he finds that Evelyn is actually his sister, everything changes... T. Gwevin in later chapters.


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hey everyone! OK, so I know it's been a long time since I've updated here on FF, (I just got back from a soccer tournament) so I'm gonna go ahead and bring in a whole new story. :) Okay, so this one's about what happens when Kevin finds out that Ragnarok is still alive, and he enlists the help of a mysterious girl named Evelyn that he knew from back in the days that he wandered the city streets to hunt down Ragnarok and kill him. And, to make things even more interesting, Kevin finds out something about Evelyn that's really quite astonishing... Alrighty! So let's get this story started, and please review if you like it!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I do not own Ben 10 or have anything to do with MOA. Fortunately, I DO own Evelyn. :P**_

…_**...**_

NOBODY'S POV:

Kevin's body drifted through the low light of the summer night, his heart thumping frantically in his chest as the deadly mixture of anger, sadness, and fear nearly ate him alive. Ragnarok... alive? It was too horrid of a thought for his mind to handle. The palms of the raven-haired teen were clammy with anticipation as he slammed his car door shut. Kevin shuddered as he let the dreary, cold shadows of the backstreets engulf him as he slipped through a narrow alleyway and continued on his way.

Despite his uncanny hatred of other people helping him, Kevin knew that this time it was absolutely necessary. He had fought Ragnarok once, but that had been by himself, and apparently it hadn't killed him. He _needed _help to actually defeat his worst enemy. But he couldn't ask for help from Ben or Gwen. He needed someone darker; someone who wasn't afraid to hurt the innocent to complete their task, someone who would do anything when given payment, someone like...

"Well, if it isn't Kevin Levin."

Kevin's dark eyes went wide as full moons as he heard the voice, and they frantically searched the shadows for the owner. But all his eyes could find was the dense, inky night that made him as weak and vulnerable as a blind man. Because, at the moment, Kevin _was_ one.

"Who said that?" Kevin demanded, turning nervously on the rocky pavement as he sought out the source of the voice.

The dark-haired boy shivered violently as his words were met with a threateningly eerie laugh, and he received the frightening notion that he was being hunted.

"_You_ know." The voice purred in Kevin's ear, and the teen jolted away in alarm as he felt soft, silky hair brush against the back of his neck. And it was then that Kevin knew who the mysterious figure was; and they were _just_ the person he was looking for.

"Evelyn?" Kevin gasped breathlessly, the astonishment sinking in.

"Mmhmm."

The ebony-haired teen flinched and stumbled backwards as a bright light suddenly illuminated; the warm glow filling the narrow alleyway instantaneously.

Kevin smirked as a slim, devious-looking girl slipped out of the shadows; her straight, midnight-shaded hair flowing like pure silk along the lines of her back. She grinned up at Kevin, her onyx eyes alight with excitement as she met his, and Kevin saw that she was gripping a flashlight in her hand.

"Long time no see, Kev." She laughed, holding out her fist to knock it against Kevin's in a fist bump.

"Yeah. It's been like ages since I've seen you." Kevin returned the grin, backing up to sit himself down on a dumpster. "How've you been?"

"Oh, you know." Evelyn strode over to sit down next to him and she flipped her hair over her shoulder nonchalantly. "The usual. Making alien weaponry trades, scamming the people I don't like..."

"Your life mirrors mine, Lynn." Kevin chuckled. Evelyn had always been _just_ like Kevin. They had grown up together; doing the same things, going the same places. They even looked alike. It was rather scary for Kevin, sometimes.

Evelyn's obsidian eyes gleamed and sparkled as she laughed, her fuchsia- shaded lips pulled up over her teeth.

"Why am I not surprised, Kev?" She shook her head in disbelief, then continued on to raise a single eyebrow. "So why are you here, anyways? I mean, I though you left the street years ago." Evelyn looked away, her eyes venturing down to her feet as her mind was lost in her thoughts, as if she had just remembered something of amazing importance.

"I did." Kevin sighed. "I made up with my mom, and I've been living in one of my friend's garages. He rents it out to me. I just came looking for you because... because the man.. _the_ _monster_... who killed..." Kevin's breathing now came in jagged gasps, his eyes threatening to spill tears.

Evelyn looked up at Kevin in concern, her hands reaching up to rest on his shoulders comfortingly. "It's alright, Kevin. Just let it out."

"The monster... who killed my father is on the loose. His name is Ragnarok. I thought... I thought I killed him. But, he's still out there." Kevin's hands curled up into fists at the thought.

"Don't worry." The dark-haired girl rubbed his back reassuringly. "We'll get him. I'm going to help you catch this guy and then..." Evelyn smirked mischievously. "_Then_ I'll let you get your revenge."

Kevin looked up, his dark eyes meeting Evelyn's own, and they grinned at each other.

"That's _exactly_ what I'm looking for." Kevin smirked with contempt, jumping down from the dumpster and reaching up to grasp Evelyn's hand to lead her away to his car.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Okay! The second chapter is soon to come! And then we'll find out what secrets Evelyn is hiding from Kevin... AND if they're good or bad...**_

_**Anyways, thank you all so much for your patience! I really never have much time to write, but I try quite hard to make room. :)**_

_**And, again, if you liked the story, please review! Bye! **_


End file.
